Cortex Island
Cortex Island (also known as the Iron Island) is the third island in the Wumpa Archipelago that previously served as Dr. Cortex's primary base in the series. Geography Formerly as Iron Island, is an island with double rocky mountains that had only beaches, a old rope bridge connected the two mountains, ruins, lava cave and a an ancient temple shaped like an animal's face where Uka Uka was imprisoned. But with the Cortex Commandos inauguration, this island was altered containing machineries, a power plant in the plateau, a castle above in Uka Uka's temple prison and sewers. History 'Prior to Crash Bandicoot' Eons ago, this island was inhabited by primates where it shows the stages Road to Ruin and Ruination. Also this island became the Uka Uka's prison where his twin brother Aku Aku holds him in a temple built on a high mountain. Eons later, this island served as a shelter for Cortex and N. Brio to hide from various forces where the pair is wanted. The construction of Cortex's two facilities changed the island's environment where it was completely polluted by toxic waste refinery and patrolled by robots & mutants. 'Canon' During the events of the first game, this island served as the final step when Crash Bandicoot defeated Cortex and his thugs, and sabotaged the facilities to save Tawna Bandicoot. One year later in second game, this island served as housing for N. Brio and all flora begins to produce after the disarming of the harmful facilities in the first game. The levels of the third and fourth Warp Rooms take place on this Island. In third game, once again this island is shown where a piece of Cortex Vortex spacestation goes towards it where destroys the Uka Uka's temple prison. The island returns and serves its original purpose in the N. Sane Trilogy. 'Non-Canon' In Crash Nitro Kart A part of the castle was left on Velo's planet in Crash Nitro Kart (though this is non-canon). Canonically, since the fire, the island is still supposedly abandoned, along with its two facilities, the Cortex Power Factory, run by Pinstripe Potoroo, and the Cortex Castle. Locations *Cortex Power Factory *Cortex Castle *Uka Uka's Temple Levels ''Crash Bandicoot'' *Dr. Nitrus Brio (boss) *Dr. Neo Cortex (boss) (background) *Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (boss) *Lights Out *Fumbling in the Dark (secret level) *Slippery Climb (exterior) *Stormy Ascent (cut level) *The Lab *The High Road *Cortex Power *Toxic Waste *Generator Room *Heavy Machinery *Castle Machinery ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *Plant Food *Sewer or Later *Bear Down *Road to Ruin *Un-Bearable *Hangin' Out *Diggin' It *Cold Hard Crash *Ruination *Bee-Having Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' (concept art only) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery 'Pictures' Crash Twinsanity Cortex Island.jpg Cortex Island.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 1 Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Island in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy iron island concept.png|Concept art of how Iron Island was planned to appear in Twinsanity. 'Landscapes' Cortex Island - Machinery.png|Machinery Cortex Island - Refinery.png|Refinery Cortex Island - Generator Room.png|Generator Room Cortex Island - Pinstripe's Office.png|Pinstripe's Office Cortex Island - Castle Walls.png|Castle Walls Cortex Island - Castle Inside.png|Castle Inside Cortex Island - N. Brio's Lab.png|N. Brio's Lab Cortex Island - Cortex's Lab.png|Cortex's Lab Cortex Island - Hall.png|Hall Theme Note: These files aren't compatible with Internet Explorer. Trivia *There were plans for Cortex Island to be played on in Crash Twinsanity and most likely the power factory and castle as well, but it was scrapped during development, being limited to purple gem concept art. *It is unknown what kind of state Cortex Island is in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. es:Isla Cortex it:Cortex Island Category:Places Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Islands Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Cut Content Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled